(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical fixing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and an optical fixing method.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses that form an image on a continuous recording medium (also called a continuous medium) by an electrophotographic process while transporting the recording medium is known. In such an image forming apparatus, a toner image formed on an image carrier, such as a photoconductor drum, is transferred onto the recording medium and fixed to the recording medium by melting the toner image that has been transferred onto the recording medium with heat. Thus, an image is formed on the recording medium.